Sons of Water and Fire
by Bladed
Summary: The twins Suiko and Natsuko must fight an unseen evil which resides amongst SEED
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Water and Fire

By review and mail me suggestions. I'm still new to this so don't too judge harshly.

Please also note that i dont own anything from final fantasy. the characters you will read about are all fictional and not from any of the Final Fantasy Games.

Enjoy 

Chapter 1: Natsuko and Suiko

It all started at Angelrock, a small town surrounded by the ocean in the south. A few miles to the north of Angelrock there is a building. In this building, young cadets are trained day and night to become soldiers. The building is known as GARDEN, its cadets are SEEDS. Our story begins at this particular GARDEN in the training yard.

"Just Die!" cried a man. He was wielding a large sword swinging it at his target, a cadet.

"Dude, calm done," yelled the cadet as he was running away from his assailant. His dark red coat swayed violently as he ran. The cadet knew he had to fight back or else he was mince meat. He reached for two hoisters in the back of his coat. He pulled out two silver handguns and began to fire them. He aimed for the man hands hoping he would drop his weapon. Yet the man with the heavy sword continued to swing his sword maniacally. He kept his berserk swinging. Though the cadet was able to evade each blow, he eventually found himself cornered. The cadet felt it was over. He closed his eyes and waited. The man lifted his heavy sword overhead and slashed. Suddenly a large clash was heard. The cadet opened his eyes and saw his brother holding the enemies blade with his broadsword and katana.

"Okay, what did you do to piss him off?" asked the brother.

"I don't know! He just came at," responded the cadet. He quickly raised the handgun and shot the man in his hand. The man dropped the heavy sword and was about to get it until he heard a gun load. He slowly turned to see two brothers. One had his katana glaring at his neck; the other had his guns aimed at his face.

"I suggest you leave now," said the brother in a calm matter. The man slowly took a few steps back then he ran for the exit. The two brothers gave each other a look. Then two began to walk towards the exit.

"Why do I have to keep saving you, Natsuko," said the brother.

"Because you got nothing better to, Suiko," said Natsuko.

"Heh, I guess you're right. You're lucky I showed up or else you'd probably dead," said Suiko as he began to sheath is katana.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Natsuko

"I don't know? Maybe its cause we're twins and I knew you were gonna get in trouble."

"I told you that psychic twin thing is true! You refused to believe it though," said Natsuko.

"Whatever, lets get back to the dorm. I'll cook something," said Suiko.

"Hell yeah, your cooking is the best," said Natsuko enthusiastically.

They walked out of the training yard and headed for their dormitories.

To be continued…

Note: In case if you are confused, Natsuko is the one with the guns, Suiko has the katana and sword, and they are both twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Test I

Next day, Suiko rose from his bed and dressed himself. He slowly walked over to his brother's room. He opened the door silently and walked towards his brother's bed. He pushed him a little to wake him up.

"I'll be up in five minutes," said Natsuko sluggishly. Suiko yanked his brother's sheets and left Natsuko shivering.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," said Suiko calmly. Suiko walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan, ham and a couple of eggs. Natsuko dressed himself stubbornly.

"You know I can wake myself up?" said Natsuko crankily.

"No you can't," said Suiko as he prepared two omelets. When Suiko started serving the omelets, Natsuko entered the kitchen. Both sat down and began to eat there omelets.

"So… What's going to happen?" asked Natsuko curiously.

"What do you mean?" replied Suiko

"You only make omelets when something is gonna happen. What gonna happen?"

"Well … we are having the final exam in two days from now. Today we are having the qualification exam."

Natsuko stopped eating and gave Suiko a deadly look. "You mean to tell me that we're taking the qualification today. Shit!" exclaimed Natsuko.

"Don't worry. All you're going to do is take a test," said Suiko calmly. "Just fill in the bubbles and move on. What I am worried about is the final. Every year they do something new. Last year's test consisted on capturing a small island."

"That sounds fun. Why are you worrying so much?" replied Natsuko.

"Well I can't say. Let's go, we need to qualify," said Suiko

"Oh joy," said Natsuko sarcastically. Both stood up from their chairs and headed towards the classroom. When they both arrived in the classroom, the professor got out of his seat and greeted the brothers.

"Good morning, boys. Just take a seat. We need to wait for everyone else before we can take the test," said the professor. The two sat down and waited for the remainder of the class. The first person to pass through the door was Rane, the class clown. He wore a buttoned white shirt, black pants and red tint sun glasses. He was a good comic and even better martial artist.

"Hey it's the twins. You guys ready?" asked Rane cheerfully.

Right before Suiko could respond, the door opened. This time Orlando emerged. He was this year's only gunblader. He wore a white jacket and baggy green camouflage pants. He turned his head toward the three and nodded to them saying, "What's up?"

In a few minutes the room was full of eager cadets. Most were chatting about the final exam.

"O.k. students, quiet down!" yelled the professor. The classroom turned silent. Today we are going to the qualification exam. I shall be passing the tests out now. You will all begin in 0900 hours. The test will end at 1130 hours. The scores will be posted at 1600 hours. Remember you need a score of 600 or higher in order to qualify for the final exam." He began walking around passing out tests. The time was 0850 hours. When he finished passing out the tests, it was 0859 hours. The professor looked at his watch and then turned to the students. "You may begin."

In two hours many of the students left, even Suiko. The room was nearly empty. An hour after that, Natsuko was the only one left in the room. He looked at his test and loathed it every second. During the last twenty minutes he guessed the remainder of the test. He picked up the test and walked towards the professor's desk. Natsuko left the test and walked to his dormitory for sleep.

"Hey Natsuko, wake up," said Suiko excitedly.

"What?" asked Natsuko sleepily, "What do you want?"

"We both passed," said Suiko

"What!" exclaimed Natsuko. He got up and ran to the main hall. He couldn't believe it. He ran into the main hall and saw a crowd of people looking up.

"Hey, Natsuko look up!" cried Suiko.

Natsuko raised his head and saw a screen in the ceiling. The screen displayed names and their scores. Natsuko scanned the screen until he found his score 'Natsuko – 670 points.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm gonna be a SEED," shouted Natsuko with cheer. He jumped up and down enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Calm

Please review

The next day Suiko rose from bed and headed for his brother's room. "Rise and Shine," yelled Suiko as he opened the door. But his brother wasn't there. Suiko then noticed a piece of paper on the dresser. He slowly approached the dresser and picked up the piece of paper. He read the paper aloud, "Left for training." Suiko picked up Murakumo (his katana) and Blitzkrieg (his broadsword) and headed towards the training yard.

When he arrived he found Natsuko, shooting flying china bowls.

"Heh, you must be excited you never wake up at this hour to train," said Suiko.

"Yeah, just one more test and we are official SEEDS agents," said Natsuko.

"Yeah, it's going to be great," said Suiko. He watched as his brother shot the remaining bowls. Suiko thought to himself about all times in GARDEN. 'It seemed like only yesterday when we were first signed up. Now look at us, we're almost there. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud grumbling sound. Suiko turned to his brother who was giving him a look of embarrassment.

"I guess I'm hungry," said Natsuko cheerfully.

"Let's go back to the dorm. I'll see what I can cook up," said Suiko. The two brothers began to walk back to their dorm.

When they arrived, a man in a uniform was standing outside their door. He appeared to be holding a large wooden box. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" asked Suiko.

"I'm looking for …," he stopped to look at his clipboard, "Natsuko."

"Yeah that's me," responded Natsuko.

"Special Delivery, that will be 1500 gil," replied the man. He handed his clipboard to Natsuko and said, "Sign here please." Natsuko took out his wallet and gave the man his money. He signed the clipboard and then the man walked away.

"So… what you get?" asked Suiko.

"I think it's that new rifle I bought," said Natsuko excitedly. Suiko opened the door to their dorm room and entered the room. Suiko followed holding the box. Natsuko grabbed a crowbar and pried the box open. The barrel of a rifle protruded from the Styrofoam. Natsuko grabbed the barrel and pulled out a large rifle. Suiko picked up a booklet from inside the box.

"The NIGHTMARE-052 Multi Purpose Anti-Tank Rifle", he read aloud. He scanned the pages of the book while Natsuko started playing with his new rifle. "It says here that the rifle can launch a pursuit missile," said Suiko.

"What's a pursuit missile?" asked Natsuko curiously.

"It is a device that fires a barrage of missiles," responded Suiko as he continued reading the booklet.

"Sweet, I want to try it out right know!" said Natsuko excitedly. Then another grumbling sound was heard. Natsuko looked at himself for a moment and then looked at Suiko who was still reading. He put the book down slowly and reached for a bowl.

"First we eat," said Suiko. He opened the refrigerator and took out two frozen meals. He placed it in the microwave for about 5 minutes and took it out. Both began to eat there meal quickly. A minute later, Natsuko picked up his new rifle and Suiko picked up the booklet and they both ran to the training yard.

When they arrived Natsuko started to aim his rifle at random objects. "How do you use the pursuit missiles?" asked Natsuko. Suiko opened the booklet and began to search for that page.

"First place the rifle in a position where the backside is facing upward…" Natsuko placed his rifle upside down. "Then you press a button near the back of the rifle…" Natsuko found the button and pressed it. The backside of the rifle released a lock and a thin rod emerged. "Pull the rod and the pursuit missile should launch." Natsuko pulled on the rod and watched the rod go back into its hiding place. Then an orb flew into the air. In a few seconds the orb exploded into a barrage of missiles.

"That was cool," exclaimed Natsuko. He continued to stare at the sky. Suiko was also amazed. Never has he seen so many missiles. Then a loud roar was heard. Both Suiko and Natsuko turned to see where that roar came from. Natsuko gripped his rifle harder. Suiko unsheathed Murakumo. Then they heard the same roar again. It was getting closer. The floor began to tremble. Then a large bipedal beast stepped out of the trees. Its eyes stared at Suiko and Natsuko. Natsuko aimed slowly at the beats pulled the trigger. The beast roared in pain and began to rush at Natsuko and Suiko. Suiko quickly ran straight at the beast and stabbed it on its leg. The beast knocked Suiko back with his tail. The beast walked to its downed prey. Suiko grabbed Blitzkrieg and prepared himself to fight. Then a few shots were heard. The beast turned to see Natsuko aiming Augustus and Octavian (Natsuko's handguns). The beast began to run for its prey. Natsuko quickly placed his rifle upside down. Suiko ran to the beast and took Murakumo out of the beast's leg. Then Suiko quickly jumped to the beast's eye and slashed it with both swords. The beast yelped loudly. Natsuko pulled the thin rod and waited. The orb flew into the air and erupted into a barrage of missiles in a few seconds. Smoke rose on contact with creature. Suiko and Natsuko waited for the smoke to clear. They both saw the beast barely alive. The animal mustered up its last strength and rushed at the two. Then out of the sky, a grenade flew towards the animal. Before the animal got to his target, an explosion killed the beast. Natsuko and Suiko turned to the direction from where the grenade flew from. They say a man with a grenade launcher attached to his sniper rifle. The man put his sniper rifle over his shoulder and walked towards the brothers.

"That was a good fight," he said stoically. "Just be careful, those things can take a great deal of punishment." The man extended his hand towards the two. "The name is Reich," he said cheerfully.

Suiko shake Reich's hand first. "Nice to meet you, my name is Suiko. That is my brother, Natsuko." Natsuko waved at Reich at a distance. Reich smiled at Natsuko. As soon as Reich took a step to Natsuko another sound was heard. Reich grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed it steadily.

"Run!" he yelled to the brothers. Suiko and Natsuko didn't hesitate and sprinted for the exit. Reich stood behind waiting for the danger lurking in the trees. Another beast began chasing for Natsuko and Suiko. Reich lifted his Sniper Rifle and aimed steadily. The beast quickly approached Reich. Before the beast could strike, Reich shot the animal right in the eye. The beast yelped in pain, and quickly cowered away.

"I… can't… believe… we… out ran that thing," said Natsuko as he tried to catch his breath. Suiko nodded his in agreement. He too was out of breath. Then they heard footsteps. Both turned and saw Reich walking away from the training yard. Suiko and Natsuko watched him walk away.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Test part 2

Please review 

In the morning both Natsuko and Suiko rose from bed and headed directly to the Main Hall. It was there they would be assigned to their teams. It was there they would take the final exam. Yet Natsuko and Suiko were not fazed by the pressure. When they entered the hall they saw a group of people near the bulletin board. "Come on, we need our group numbers," said Natsuko eagerly. Natsuko ran to the bulletin board quickly.

"Hold on Natsuko," said Suiko as he tried to catch up. Natsuko got there to the bulletin first and quickly searched for his name. Suiko followed after him. "Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Suiko demandingly. Natsuko gave no response. Suiko saw Natsuko and knew something was already wrong. Suiko looked at the bulletin and found his name right underneath Natsuko's. Suiko knew why Natsuko froze. "I can't believe this. We're on different teams!" said Suiko. Natsuko gave Suiko a look of confusion and anger. Suiko just shook his head slowly.

"Well, I guess we can't have everything," said Natsuko as he shook of the look. Suiko nodded his head in agreement. Natsuko gave his brother a hug and left to his team's room. Suiko also left to his team's room.

When Natsuko entered his room, he found two cadets sitting around a table. The first cadet was a young man. He was wearing an official SEED uniform. He also carried several chakrams. The other cadet was a young lady dressed in a combat suit. She carried short sword on a belt. "Hi…," said Natsuko awkwardly.

"Hi there," said the young lady optimistically as she rose from her chair. The other cadet ignored Natsuko. The young lady walked to Natsuko and shook his hand eagerly. "My name is Sharlene and that is Khro."

"Nice to meet you, my name Natsuko," said Natsuko to Sharlene. He looked at Khro who was staring into space. He wondered what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Suiko entered his room and saw two familiar faces, Rane and Orlando. Orlando lifted his gunblade and put it over his shoulders and walked over to Suiko. Suiko noticed how the blade was much shorter than a normal gunblade. He also noticed that the gun handle and the barrel was a shotgun's. "So, looks you're with us," said Orlando stoically.

"Yeah I guess," responded Suiko as he sighed. He took a seat on the couch next to Rane who was playing with his finger. Orlando placed his gunblade down and walked back to the couch. They waited for a few minutes and then the door opened. This time a man stepped into the room. He looked intimidating as he stood in front of the three cadets.

"Good morning cadets," said the old man monotonously. "Today you will be going taking your final exam. I'm here to debrief you on your mission. Today you will be attempting an amphibious assault on a fortress on the island called Sol. The enemy resistance will be great since you will be fighting machines from the outside. But the real danger is not outside the fortress, it is inside. SEEDs will be all scattered inside the fortress trying to stop you. Your mission is to place this…," he lifted his right hand which held a discus looking device "in the beacon in the middle of the base. Failure to complete this mission will result in remedial or expulsion. Meet me in the docks at 10:00 hours." He left the discus device in their room as he walked out. Orlando picked it up and looked at his watch.

"Its 9:35 hours" said Orlando as he began walking out of the room. "Hurry up!" Suiko and Rane quickly got of couch and left for the docks.

In another room Natsuko was holding the same discus device. Behind him were Sharlene and Khro who were still pondering about the new challenge that was set for them. Natsuko placed the device in a pocket on the back of his red coat. They too were headed to the docks. Natsuko was excited, he couldn't wait for it.

"Okay here is the boat," said Sharlene as she stopped to confirm the boat number. Sharlene walked into the boat first followed by Khro and Natsuko. On a platform on the opposite side of the docks, Suiko and his team were also boarding their boat. As soon as everyone got inside the boat's door closed slowly. The engine started humming and soon the boat was in motion. The boat's computer started to load.

"Commencing team analysis," said the computer. "Orlando Teal, weapon of choice: Gunblade, Desperado. Rane Schweitzer, weapon of choice: Combata series Gauntlets and Grieves. Suiko Ryu-oh, weapon of choice: Broadsword Blitzkrieg and Katana Murakumo. Team analysis complete, arriving in docks in 30000 seconds."

Suddenly all boats started to commence the same process.

"Commencing team analysis," said the computer on Natsuko's ship. "Sharlene Star, weapon of choice: Short sword, Ancient Petal. Khro Alla, weapon of choice: Compass series Chakrams. Natsuko Ryu-oh, weapon of choice: Handguns Augustus & Octavian and Anti-tank rifle Nightmare-052. Team analysis complete, arriving in docks in 30000 seconds."

All ships made approached the island called "Sol". There it would be decided who become SEEDs and who would forever be gone. Suiko looked at the discus and saw a reflection of his self. He looked at it like if it was his own brother. He was about to say something but the ship had abruptly stopped. It slowly opened its doors and Suiko knew it was time. He unsheathed both swords and ran out of the boat.

To be continued…


	5. Update 1

Update:

According to some of my readers, they are confused about the characters that appear in this FanFic. Because of this I have decided to start righting "updates". All these "updates" will discuss my characters I have currently appeared as well as "Limits". For those who have not played FF7 or FF8, a "Limit" is a special attack that is unique to one person. "Limits" can only be performed under certain circumstances. Most are learned through experience, though some taught by items or enemies. Note: Many of the characters have not used their "Limits". Eventually they will, so please be patient.

Suiko

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Weapon Types: Broadsword and Katana

Weapon Names: Blitzkrieg and Murakumo

Weapon Description: Lightweight Broadsword with Germanic runes and Katana with Japanese Kanji

Limits: None mentioned yet

Natsuko

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Weapon Types: Two Handguns and Anti-tank rifle

Weapon Names: Augustus and Octavian; Nightmare-052

Weapon Description: Two 9mm Automatic Handguns and a Large Bazooka looking Rifle

Limits: Pursuit Missile

Rane

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Weapon Type: Gauntlets and Grieves

Weapon Name: Combata Series

Weapon Description: Silver Gauntlets and Grieves studded with spikes

Limits: None mentioned yet

Orlando

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Weapon Type: Gunblade Shotgun style

Weapon Name: Desperado

Weapon Description: Gunblade with a short blade and a shotgun attached

Limits: None mentioned

Reich

Sex: Male

Age: 25

Weapon Type: Sniper Rifle attached with a grenade launcher

Weapon Name: Slyph-001

Weapon Description: Heavy Sniper Rifle with a small grenade launcher underneath the barrel

Limits: Grenade bombardment

Sharlene

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Weapon Type: Short sword

Weapon Name: Ancient Petal

Weapon Description: Short sword with runes and vine looking designs on the blade

Limits: None mentioned

Khro

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Weapon Type: 5 Chakrams

Weapon Name: The Compass Series Chakrams (Northern Spike, Southern Ring, Western Wing, Eastern Claw, Cardinal Rose)

Weapon Description: 4 small rings (Northern Spike having a short blade sticking out of the northern side ring, Western Wing having three blades stick out from the western side of the ring, Eastern Claw having blades that stick out like bull horns on the eastern side of the ring, and Southern Ring having a circular blade sticking out of the southern side of the ring) and 1 large ring (Cardinal Rose having four semi-circles facing the north, south, east, and west).

Limits: None mentioned yet


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Please Review

Suiko ran out of the boat with both swords at hand. But nothing was outside; he looked around and saw nothing. Yet he didn't drop his guard, he kept Murakumo and Blitzkrieg at hand. Orlando walked out of the boat and followed by Rane. Orlando placed Desperado over his shoulder and looked for the fortress. Rane walked to Suiko and gave him a grin. "I'm pretty sure you scared them off," said Rane playfully.

"Okay ladies; listen up," said Orlando seriously "stay together at all times. Who knows what's waiting for us?"

"What crawled up his ass and died?" said Rane as he put his hands into his pockets. He slouched lazily as he followed Suiko and Orlando. Rane pondered about the so-called threat around the fortress. Yet he only saw a blank road with his comrades. He was bored and he didn't like it. He continued walking until he noticed his shadow was larger than normal. He slowly turned around and saw a large bi-pedal machine looming over Rane. Rane's expression quickly changed from bored to excitement. "Oh, you wanna fight, tin man," said Rane as he quickly took his hands out of his pocket. He took a deep breathe and punched the machine on the leg. Rane and the machine stood there for about a second and then Rane let out cry of pain. The machine's leg blew off its torso and hit a tree nearby. Suiko and Orlando turned back to see what had happened. They saw Rane on the floor shaking his hand.

"Oh great," sighed Orlando. He placed Desperado overhead and ran towards the machine. Suiko followed, dragging both swords on the floor. The machine tried to balance itself with its right arm. It lifted its left arm and attempted to fight off Orlando. Orlando quickly dodged the machine's arm and stabbed it on the chest. In the blink of an eye Orlando pulled the trigger on the gunblade, causing the machine to flinch. Suiko stabbed both swords into the machine. Together, Suiko and Orlando lifted the machine a few inches of the ground. Orlando pulled the trigger again causing the machine to move upward. Orlando pursued the skyward foe and continued to attack it in the air. Suiko threw Murakumo towards Orlando. Orlando caught it and sliced the machine in two. Orlando landed and threw Murakumo to Suiko. He approached Rane and dragged him by the ear. "Stay close, or you'll die," said Orlando to Rane.

Meanwhile, another ship docked on a shore. Khro ran out covering his mouth and holding his stomach. Natsuko looked at Khro who was vomiting. "I think he is seasick?" said Natsuko to Sharlene.

Sharlene grabbed a bag and passed it to Natsuko. "I think he needs this," said Sharlene caringly. Natsuko grabbed the bag and handed it to Khro. Khro snatched the bag and hurled. Natsuko and Sharlene looked away in disgust. In a few minutes Khro stopped vomiting and began to groan. Natsuko turned to his partner and helped him up.

"Thanks," said Khro as he slowly got to his feet. The three began walking quickly towards the fortress. They wasted enough time caring for Khro and must hurry. They ran as fast as they can. In their fray a legion of machines chased the trio.

"Oh crap," said Natsuko as he looked back. He reached for the holsters in his back. He grabbed the Augustus and started firing blindly at the foes behind him. The fortress was in a few meters. The three approached the fortress and noticed that the enemies were backing off. Natsuko stopped and looked around. He looked up and saw the base was right in front of them. "That was fast," he said playfully.

"Come on let's go. The faster we get this done the better," said Khro as he walked in. The rest followed Khro into the fortress. Inside was dark and sinister looking. Sharlene gripped her sword harder as she continued walking. All she felt someone was watching her. Natsuko was not fazed by the environment though he was still cautious. The three walked into a large room with columns forming a circle. Khro stopped walking.

"Did you see that?" asked Khro nervously.

"See what," responded Natsuko as he walked closer to Khro. Sharlene also approached Khro.

"Prepare your selves," he said bravely. He grabbed a large ring from his back and held it in a defensive stance. In the blink of an eye, a large man came in swinging a greatsword. Khro blocked the attack and threw his foe off balance. Then another man came running at Khro. He held a small ax attempted to hit Khro. Sharlene stopped the man's attack pushed him into a wall. Natsuko aimed his handguns at the downed foes. Then a third shadow stepped out of its hiding place. He had a large knife in his hand.

"You fools," said the third man arrogantly, "you cannot defeat me." He lifted his arm readying himself to fight. Then a shot was heard. The third man dropped his knife and looked around frantically. Then another shot was heard.

"Scatter!" said Natsuko. Everyone ran for cover as fast as they could. Natsuko looked around to see where the shots were coming from.

"Remember me?" Natsuko turned and saw the greatsword wielding man. He was the same man he had taunted three days ago. Natsuko grabbed his handguns and started firing at the man frantically.

"Time to die," said the other man as he lifted his axe to strike. Natsuko jumped over the two and attempted to fight them off by himself.

"I coming," yelled Sharlene as she ran towards Natsuko. She slashed the axe wielder on his arm and backed off. The axe wielder yelped in pain and dropped his weapon. He quickly ran to the exit. Sharlene tried to stab the other man but he evaded her attack. Sharlene backed off and began charging her sword. The man with the greatsword lifted his sword over his head and charged at Sharlene. "This is it!" she yelled. She swung her sword furiously at the man. The man dodged the sword but not the blast that erupted from it.

"Your next," said the man with the knife. He was about to strike Natsuko until he was stopped by his gunshot. Natsuko aimed again but the third man dodged all attacks. He quickly grabbed the greatsword and was about to strike.

"I recommend you put that down, sir." The man looked over and saw Suiko and his team. Orlando rushed past the guy and struck him with the handle of the sword. Rane looked up and saw figure in the shadows. Rane jumped on to a pillar and started running upward. Then he jumped of the pillar and punched the man who was shooting. The man who was shooting fell along with Rane. The man quickly gained his balanced and landed on his feet, while Rane hit the floor hard. At that moment, Natsuko and Suiko were surprised by the man who was shooting. It was Reich.

"So we meet again," said Reich tauntingly as he lifted his sniper over his shoulder. At that moment everything stood still. Suiko and Natsuko were surprised that he was here. Rane stood up and saw the man he had punched, Reich.

"Oh my god, Reich is here," said Rane. Suiko gave Rane a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsuko.

"That's the best SEED we're up against," interrupted Orlando as he stabbed the floor with his gunblade. Suiko and Natsuko froze at that moment. Khro clenched his fist and ran towards Reich.

"I don't care if you're the best, you're going down!" yelled Khro. Reich swung his sniper rifle and hit Khro right in the face. Reich quickly placed his rifle under his waist aiming it at Khro. Khro was knocked out.

"Poor kid," said Reich as he continued to aim at Khro's head. Natsuko reached in the back of his coat and pulled out the discus device.

"Keep him busy," yelled Natsuko as grabbed Sharlene and Suiko from the hand. Orlando and Rane quickly rushed towards Reich. Reich pulled another trigger and fired a grenade from his sniper rifle. Rane punched the grenade sending it back to Reich. Reich swung his sniper rifle, sending the grenade into the air. An explosion erupted from the grenade. Orlando swung Desperado in an attempt to hit Reich. Reich blocked with his sniper and kicked him on the chest. Rane ran up the wall and tried to kick Reich. Reich ducked and swung his rifle, hitting Rane on his back. Orlando tried to stab Reich but Reich evaded his attack.

"Come on, do you really expect to beat me like that," said Reich as stared down at two. "This is no fun," he said playfully.

"You sure," said Rane as he slowly stood up, "because …I'm having the time of my life!" Rane quickly lunged at Reich followed by Orlando who jumped upward. Reich blocked Rane's fist with his rifle and pushed him aside. Orlando swung his sword vertically and pulled the trigger before he hit his intended target. Reich blocked the slash but was set off guard. Rane grabbed Reich and threw him to a pillar. The pillar broke in two.

"I think we got him," said Orlando while he waited for the smoke to clear. Khro slowly stood up rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened?" asked Khro. Rane was about to answer until they heard the sound of a rifle being reloaded. Khro quickly grabbed two small chakrams and readied himself for combat. Then they heard the sound of a bullet entering the chamber. All three ran as soon as they heard that. A bullet flew past Khro. "Where's Natsuko!" he yelled at Orlando. Orlando pointed upward. Khro saw Natsuko placing his rifle upside down. He also saw Sharlene and Suiko running upward.

"Get ready for some fireworks!" yelled Natsuko as he pulled the rod at the side of the rifle. An orb flew out of the backside of his rifle. Reich quickly aimed his sniper rifle at the orb and shot it. The orb blew up and destroyed a wall.

"You can't use your fancy trick on me," taunted Reich. Natsuko growled at his opponent. Reich quickly fired a grenade on the platform Natsuko was standing on.

"Oh, shit," Natsuko exclaimed as he tried to get out of the platform. Rane quickly ran up the wall and caught Natsuko. Reich started shooting at Rane and Natsuko who were falling to the floor quickly. Natsuko grabbed a ledge and quickly grabbed Rane's hand. Natsuko threw Rane towards Reich and then used the wall as springboard to launch himself to Reich. Reich dodged Rane but was tackled by Natsuko.

"NATSUKO!" yelled Suiko as he came down. Suiko quickly unsheathed his katana and attacked Reich. Reich blocked the sword with his rifle and grabbed him. He threw Suiko to Khro which knocked him down. Natsuko was about to pistol whip Reich but was stopped. Reich grabbed Natsuko and threw him to Orlando. Sharlene came running at Reich but tripped on Rane.

Everyone stumbled as they tried to stand. Reich looked at all of them and smiled. "You know what?" he said. "I like all of you. You all have proven yourselves worthy. Give me all your devices."

Suiko and Natsuko were a little reluctant to hand over the devices but they were too tired to continue fighting. Reich walked to the brothers and took the devices away from them. Reich started to clear off some of the debris which revealed four slots. "Originally there was supposed to be four graduating teams but there are only two teams so far." Reich placed two devices into the slots. "Congratulations, you pass."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for those who are reading, I had a case of writer's block. Please review. Thank you.

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Everyone was stunned by Reich's action. Khro readied his chakrams and looked at him. "I don't need your pity. We'll finish this know!"

"Honestly child, you think you can defeat?" said Reich mockingly. "All of you rookies are no match for me. Do yourself and accept this gift, because I'm not this generous." He walked past Khro and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He muttered something in it and put it away.

"Who was that?" asked Sharlene.

"It's our ride out of this island," said Reich. He picked up his sniper rifle and placed it over his shoulder. "Unless you want to stay, I suggest you come with me," said Reich as he walked away from the fortress. They stood there for a moment, then they left fortress.

"Why did you do that?" asked Natsuko.

"Do what?" responded Reich.

"Why did you let us pass?"

"Because I was able to, so I did it," responded Reich sarcastically.

"It's cause you couldn't handle us," said Rane playfully. In an instant, Reich went up to Rane and pointed his rifle at Rane's neck. Everyone froze except for Reich.

"I could hurt you in so many ways that you will wish you were dead. Don't play with me child," said Reich as he slowly put his rifle back in its original position. Everyone stared at Reich as he continued walking. "Hurry up!" said Reich as if he were annoyed.

"I have a bad feeling about him," whispered Suiko to Orlando.

When they arrived at the far side of the island everyone wondered what's next. "Excuse me sir," said Suiko, "why are we here?"

"Because our ride back home is coming," said Reich. "Use that brain for something."

"But where's the boat?" asked Natsuko.

"It's not here yet," said Reich. As soon as he finished his sentence he sat down and placed his rifle on the floor. Everyone else remained standing. "It's coming soon," muttered Reich. In a few minutes, a boat landed near the area they were standing. A man stepped out of the boat to greet Reich and the others.

"About time," said Reich as he walked past the man.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," said the man as he approached the others. "We had been delayed by engine troubles but it's all fixed now."

"Oh great," said Khro as he looked at the boat. Everyone began entering the ship, Khro being the last. Once inside Suiko sat down and looked at the sea. Natsuko slowly walked to his brother and took a seat next to him.

"What you looking at?" asked Natsuko.

"Just looking at the sea," said Suiko.

"Why?"

"No reason," replied Suiko.

"Well stop looking and celebrate," said Natsuko as he put his hand around his brother. "We're SEEDs know."

"Yeah, you're right." Suiko put his swords away and headed to his teammates. Natsuko followed his brother. When they entered the next room, they saw Orlando playing a card game with Rane and Sharlene was watching them play.

"Hey where's Khro," asked Natsuko.

"He's in the restroom vomiting," said Orlando as he played down his hand. "Straight Flush." Rane looked at his hand and placed it face down.

"I got nothing," he said gloomily.

"Too bad, I guess I win" said Orlando. He reached for the money until Rane's hand reached out and stopped him.

"Let me finish," said Rane. "I have nothing but a full house."

"That still isn't as high enough," said Orlando sarcastically.

"It isn't?" said Rane. Sharlene started laughing at Rane.

"This looks like fun," said Natsuko as he took a seat next to Sharlene and Rane. "Sign me up."

"Why not," said Orlando. Orlando shuffled the deck skillfully and then passed out five cards to each player. Rane, Natsuko, and Orlando were the only ones playing. They were about to place their hands down but the boat stopped abruptly.

"We're here," said Reich monotonously.

As soon as the boat opened its door Khro ran out the boat placing his hand over his mouth. He stumbled over a plank and fell to the floor. "Land… at last," muttered Khro. Natsuko and Shalene ran to help their friend. Suiko approached Natsuko.

"Come on Khro, get up," said Sharlene.

"Hey, I think that's hot dog," said Natsuko as he pointed at the vomit.

"Shut up and help me lift him," said Suiko. Both lifted Khro to his feet. Rane walked up on the landing area and almost tripped on the plank.

"Who put this here?" asked Rane as he walked pass the plank and walked toward his friends. "Hey Khro, you okay?" asked Rane. Khro responded with a groan.

"He's just sea sick that's all," said Orlando as walked up to Rane.

"Dude, your way off," said Rane as he quickly grabbed one of Natsuko's guns.

"What the hell?" said Natsuko.

"Khro is turning into one of them," said Rane as fearfully. "The virus is in him soon he'll be a mindless zombie eating brains and turning people into other zombies."

"You just have to be the most idiotic person I have ever met," said Natsuko as he snatched his gun away from Rane. "He's just sea sick, that's all."

"Yeah… well why is he so pale!"

"Cause he's famished," responded Suiko.

"Why are all of you still here?" Everyone turned to see Reich walking towards them. "Get that kid to a medic," said Reich as he walked passed them. As Reich entered the door, another man walked out of the door and approached the group. He was dressed neatly and wore a neck tie.

"You must be the graduates," said the well dressed man. "I'm here to tell you that the chief would like to see all of you in his office. Come this way."

"Wait, what about Khro," asked Sharlene.

"No… I'm alright. Let's just go," groaned Khro. He got to his feet and slowly walked to the door. Natsuko approached and grabbed him by the shoulder. Khro slowly turned and looked Natsuko in the eye. "What!" said Khro impatiently.

"Don't puke your guts out, don't wanna gross out the chief," said Natsuko as passed Khro. He headed for the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and Natsuko stepped in. "Come on everyone the chief is waiting."

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7

Please Review; I need all of my reader's input to make this FanFic a good one.

Chapter 7: Meeting

The elevator door opened and all the people inside of it walked out. They all walked into another room. Inside was an old man sitting behind his desk looking at a bulletin. He stopped reading his bulletin and looked up. He smiled at the graduates and slowly rose from his seat.

"Well you must be today's graduates," said the old man. "Hello their, and congratulations, you are officially SEEDs." He raised his hand to start shaking the hands. As he shook their hands, he got close to the person and whispered something in their ears. He first came up to Orlando and shook his hand firmly. "It has been a while since we had gun-swordsman, keep up the good work and don't let us down." He left Orlando and went to Suiko. He shook his hand and said, "You have a bright future ahead of you, keep it up." He left Suiko and approached Sharlene. While Natsuko waited for his turn, he began to think about what was going happen next. He thought how exciting things would be as a SEED. What forces of evil he would fight and what new things he will face?

"Excuse me," said the old man as stood in front Natsuko. Natsuko quickly snapped out of his daydream and looked at the man. "Wake up or else you'll get hurt," said the old man. He shook Natsuko's hand and moved on to next person. Natsuko waited for the man to take a few steps away, and then he continued his daydream. He dreamt about fighting terrorists and mutants. He dreamt about villains that would blow the world into nothingness. He dreamt about defeating them all in one blow.

"Psst… Hey snap out of it!!!" whispered Orlando. Natsuko looked to his sides and saw everyone was placed their hands on their head as if they were saluting. Natsuko quickly assumed the same pose as his friends. The old man chuckled to himself.

"Okay then, everyone is dismissed," said the Old man as he went back to his seat. Before Natsuko left He noticed a sword that hung above the door way. As they all left Natsuko stopped and looked around.

"Did I just make a fool of myself back there?" asked Natsuko

"You have no idea," said Rane as hung on Natsuko's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's real disrespectful," said Khro.

"Just leave him," said Sharlene. "We all had a long day I'm surprised none of you fell asleep." Natsuko looked at Sharlene and smiled. Sharlene smiled back.

"So… what now?" said Orlando as he stood with his hands folded.

"Well, I guess we go back to our dormitories," said Suiko. He grabbed his swords and walked away.

"Alright then, see you all later," said Natsuko enthusiastically. He ran after his brother in an attempt to catch up with him. Sharlene giggled to herself and waved to Natsuko as he ran away. Orlando chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Sui, I race ya," said Natsuko as he readied himself.

"No, Natsuko," said Suiko.

"C'mon just one little sprint," begged Natsuko.

"Fine then," said Suiko he readied himself. Both looked at each other straight. In the next second both sprinted toward their dorm room. Natsuko was way in the lead. Natsuko stopped in front of the door and placed his key inside the lock.

"What the???" said Natsuko. The door would not open. He tried using the key again. "Damn it, open you little…" yelled Natsuko as he began pounding the door. Suddenly the door opened. A man stood outside the door.

"What the hell you want?" asked the man. Natsuko was stumped.

"Why are you in my dorm?" asked Natsuko.

Then off in the distance Suiko was yelling at Natsuko. "Hey Natsuko, the dorm is here." Natsuko slowly turned to the man he had disturbed.

"He he, sorry," said Natsuko as he walked away from the man's dorm room door. He walked back to his room and saw Suiko on the couch. He was reading some book. Natsuko walked away from his brother and headed to the restroom.

"So, why did you go that dorm?" asked Suiko

"I felt like saying hi to our neighbor," said Natsuko as he entered the shower.

"Well don't be too hospital able," said Suiko as he continued to read his book. It was a novel, about the medival era. The hero was man conflicted by his past; the damsel was headstrong a headstrong princess who longed for the fight; the villain was the king who was too protective of his own daughter. All though the book was clichéd in many ways, it had a great theme. It revealed the weakness in everyone. In the book, the king protected his daughter to the point of exiling her into her room, the hero brooded in the past and forgot about the present, and the princess wanted to prove her father that she handle anything, even if she couldn't.

Suiko pondered about weakness. What made a person weak? Was it desire or was it something? What was his weakness and what was everyone else's? His thought was disturbed by Natsuko who barged in a new change of clothes.

"Okay bro, I'm off to the city," said Natsuko as he grabbed his coat from the hanger. "See you when I'll see you."

"Okay then Natsuko, take care now."

"Don't I always," said Natsuko as he walked. He took a few steps away from the door and realized something. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote down the room number in his hand. "1107", said Natsuko as he finished the last number. He looked at the door and walked off to the city.


	9. Chapter 8

Please Review; I need all of my reader's input to make this FanFic a good one.

Chapter 8: That Night (Suiko's Account)

Suiko heard Natsuko close the door. "Oh well then," said Suiko as he turned the page. He enjoyed the silence as he read his novel. It was rare to get a silent moment in the dorm room. He stopped reading the book abruptly; he placed the book on the couch and grabbed his broadsword. He looked at the runes that were carved at the sides of the blade. He stared for a long time hoping he could decipher it. He didn't know the language but it didn't hurt to guess it. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Suiko got up opened the door.

"Hello is there a Suiko Ryu-oh and Natsuko Ryu-oh?" asked a young man. He stood outside the door, dressed in formal clothing.

"Suiko Ryu-oh is here but Natsuko just left. Why do you ask?"

"I have invitations for both of you."

"What for?" asked Suiko as he raised his eyebrow.

"You have been invited to a banquet held by the president of SEED. It's optional to go but it is highly recommended that you attend." The young man handed Suiko two invitations to the banquet. "I bid you good day." He slowly walked out the door.

Natsuko looked at the invitations. He knew Natsuko was not going to arrive back on time. He never does. He left Natsuko's invitation on top of the table and began to dress himself. He slipped on his black pants, buttoned on his white shirt and grabbed his coat. He put his shoes on and he began walking to the main hall.

When he arrived, the hall was filled with many people. He saw Rane trying to hold a conversation with Khro. He saw Orlando in the corner of the room observing everyone from a distance. H even saw Sharlene who wore an elegant red dress. Suiko was about to move on when he was stopped abruptly by one of his instructors.

"Suiko come over here," said the instructor as he grabbed Suiko by his shoulder. "There is someone I would like for you to meet." The instructor showed Suiko to a group of people some who where older and some who were about his age. "I would like you to meet Ms. Quitis Trepe," said the instructor as he pointed to Ms. Trepe. She wore a long white dress and wore glasses. Her hair held up by a pin.

"Good evening ma'am," said Suiko as extended his arm to greet her.

"Nice to meet you Mister…" said Quitis as she shook his hand.

"My name is Suiko Ryu-oh," said Suiko.

"Well it is a real good honor to meet you Suiko," said Quitis. Suiko noticed that she was awfully young. Was she a cadet?

"Ms. Trepe teaches at the SEED in Balamb," said the instructor. Suiko was surprised. She was so young and she was a teacher.

"I heard so much about you," said Quitis as she reached for her drink. "Your instructor says you are one of the best in your class."

Suiko began to blush. "Well, I'm not that good," said Suiko as he looked down in embarrassment." He noticed Rane walking up toward him.

"Yo Suiko, can I talk to ya for a sec?" asked Rane as he cut in front of Quitis.

"Hey Rane, don't be so rude!!!" said Suiko. Rane looked behind and saw Quitis. He smiled at her and grabbed Suiko by his arm.

"Excuse me," said Rane as he dragged Suiko. He ran across the hall, dragging Suiko with him. Finally he stopped and stood in front Orlando.

"Why did you do that?" asked Suiko.

"I was saving you from the old geezers," said Rane as he snatched Orlando's drink.

"Hey!" said Orlando as he snatched the cup back. "Don't touch my drink."

"Yeah, yeah," said Rane. "Where'd you get that any way?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Orlando.

"Damn it Rane, I was speaking with someone real important," said Suiko as he punched Rane in his shoulder.

"Heh, you boys are too much." Sharlene walked in front of her friends. She looked around and frowned. "Where's Natsuko?"

"Yeah Suiko, where is he?" asked Rane. Orlando just stood their sipping his drink.

"He left to the city," responded Suiko. "He wanted to hang out in the city for some reason." He leaned against the wall and reached in to his pocket. He grabbed inside and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Sharlene as she stared a Suiko's phone.

"I am going to call Natsuko," replied Suiko as pushed the dial button. Suiko placed the phone on his ear and waited for his brother to pick up.

"I don't think he's gonna pick up," said Rane.

"Give it a moment," said Suiko. He then heard the phone pick up. _"Yo this is Natsuko. I'm not here now so leave a message at the beep,"_ _(Beep)_. Suiko hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"What happened?" asked Rane.

"He didn't pick up," said Suiko as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sharlene.

"Everything's fine," said Suiko. "He never picks up his phone."

"So why did you call?" asked Sharlene.

"Just to let him know," said Suiko. He stood up straight and arranged his coat. "I going to get punch," he said as he walked away from his friends.

"Hey can you get me a cup?" asked Rane.

"Okay," said Suiko.

"Why couldn't you get it?" asked Orlando.

"I just don't wanna go get it," said Rane.

Suiko walked up to the punch bowl and started to pour punch into a cup. As soon as he had both cups he walked back to his friends. "I'm back," exclaimed Suiko as he handed Rane his drink.

"Great!" said Rane as he took the drink.

"You bum!" said Sharlene as she hit Rane. Suiko just watched as his friends tried to kill each other. Orlando stood their grinning at them. Eventually the banquet had finished and everyone went back to their dormitories. When Suiko arrived, Natsuko was not there. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his number. Still no response. Suiko put his phone away and went to bed. He knew his brother was alright but he was worried.


End file.
